


Change in Plans

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: Maggie's date doesn't go according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I like to imagine happened after Maggie left with her date at the end of episode 4.
> 
> Thanks to zennie for the beta.

“You okay?”

Maggie started, realizing her attention had wandered, again. She smiled, but it took more effort than it should. “Yeah. Sorry. Long day.” Absently, she traced patterns in the condensation on her beer mug, her mind running in seemingly a million different directions but her thoughts all ended up in the same place.

Amber, her date, polished off the last of her gin and tonic and leaned back in the booth, motioning to the server for another. They were in a nice bar, a little too clean and hipster for Maggie’s taste, but it was where Amber had wanted to go for their second date so here they were. “So who was that woman? The one you were talking to outside the precinct?”

Taking a sip of her nearly-warm beer, Maggie shrugged. “Someone from work.” It wasn’t a lie, but it definitely wasn’t the whole truth, either. Maggie wasn’t sure what Alex was yet, what she wanted her to be. “Partners” felt too soon. “Friends” felt too simple. They were _complicated_ , she knew that much. But Maggie liked Danvers, more than she’d liked just about anyone in a long time.

“She’s a cop?”

“Kind of.” Maggie fidgeted slightly with the line of questioning, considering she’d been trying her best not to think of Alex all night and failing. “She works with another agency. Our cases occasionally intersect.”

“She’s cute.”

Maggie had noticed. God, had she noticed. “Yeah, she’s all right.”

Amber gave her a skeptical look and a light, playful kick to the shin under the table. “Come on, Detective,” she teased.

“Fine,” Maggie conceded with a begrudging smile. “She’s kinda hot, especially in a leather jacket.” 

“Maybe we should have invited her along,” Amber drawled with a smirk.

Maggie nearly choked on her next sip of beer. “On our date?”

“I was thinking her company might have been fun at the end of it.” Amber winked and Maggie’s face flushed at the thought. Only problem was it wasn’t a threesome she was imagining. 

Suddenly the moment felt wrong, almost dirty, like she was cheating on both Amber and Alex somehow. Which was ridiculous, Maggie allowed, but she couldn’t shake the feeling nevertheless.

“Did I freak you out?” Amber asked, sensing Maggie’s shift in mood. “Should have waited to suggest a threesome on our third date?” She chuckled lightly.

Maggie swallowed. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

Amber blinked. “Seriously?” She watched as Maggie pulled a few twenties out of her wallet and tossed them on the table before standing up to go. “Jesus, Maggie, it was a joke.”

“That’s not why,” Maggie murmured. “I’m just…” She shook her head. “I… uh… I had a bust blow back in my face tonight. Not sure I’m in the headspace for this. I’m really sorry.”

“Oh,” Amber said softly. “Do you just want to go back to my place?”

Maggie was tempted. Amber was beautiful, and she had no doubt they would have fun, but she couldn’t shake the feeling she’d be thinking of Alex Danvers all night. That wasn’t fair to anyone involved. “Raincheck?” she asked.

Amber shrugged. “Sure. Sorry about your case.”

“Sorry about tonight,” Maggie said sincerely. “Stay. Have another drink on me. I’ll call you, okay?”

It was a lie and they both knew it. Amber slid out of the booth, coming around to Maggie’s side and kissing her softly on the cheek. She grabbed one of the twenties off the table and met the server halfway to the bar, taking her drink before settling next a woman in a nice suit.

Maggie snorted faintly and left.

****

This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

Maggie adjusted her grip on the cold six pack in her hands as she stared at Alex Danvers’ apartment door. It had been a long time since someone had gotten under her skin like this, but Maggie had to admit she liked it. Alex made her feel all kinds of things, some of them hot, some of them sweet, some of them scary as hell. 

Biting her lower lip, Maggie soldiered on past her nerves and knocked on the door. 

It took a few moments before she heard a deadbolt being thrown followed by another. Alex opened the door, and Maggie’s crush soared to a new level when she discovered Alex had changed into something more comfortable. In a pair of charcoal sweatpants that slung low on her hips and a plain light gray t-shirt, Alex looked softer and more approachable. It wasn’t hard to imagine crawling into bed with Alex dressed like that, cuddling with her beneath the sheets.

Doing a hell of a lot more than cuddling.

Maggie cleared her throat. “Danvers.”

“Sawyer.” Alex gave her a hesitant, puzzled smile. “Thought you had a date?”

“Didn’t work out.”

“Hmm.” Alex’s gaze dipped to the beer.

“Interested?” Maggie asked with a faint smirk. 

“I’d have said no but since you sprung for the good stuff…” Alex gestured at the expensive import and Maggie shrugged.

“It’s cold.”

“Get in here.” Alex swung the door open a little wider, and Maggie stepped inside, brushing past Alex and getting a whiff of Alex’s perfume. Light and subtle, the scent suited Alex. It was sexy without effort, like the woman who wore it. It was the first time she’d noticed it on the agent, and Maggie wondered if maybe Alex hadn’t splashed some on before meeting her at the precinct. The thought made Maggie’s stomach tumble pleasantly.

The space was dark, only one lonely light burning in the kitchen above the stove. A gust of air stirred Maggie’s hair and she looked left, frowning to see a large window open and the curtains billowing away. “Did I interrupt?”

Alex shut the door and glanced at Maggie before following her gaze. She smiled faintly and shook her head. “No.”

“Then why do I get the feeling Supergirl was just here?”

“Because she was.” Alex’s smile softened with affection. “She heard about Roulette. Wanted to vent.”

“You leave your window open for any alien to drop by?”

“Just the one.” Alex padded closer, her feet bare, and somehow that made her look even sexier. “You want a glass for that?” She nodded at the beer. Maggie scoffed.

“Didn’t think so.” Alex slowly slid one of the beers out and twisted the cap off with her t-shirt before taking a sip, eyeing Maggie curiously. Maggie watched her swallow, watched that long throat ripple invitingly.

Setting the beer on the kitchen table, Maggie grabbed a bottle of her own as she glanced around with interest at Alex’s apartment. Her gaze lingered on a surfboard in the corner before crawling over several photos of Alex’s family. She picked up one frame featuring Alex and a cute blonde woman with glasses. “So… you and Supergirl. What’s up there?”

Alex arched an eyebrow, and Maggie wondered if her jealousy had leached into her voice. 

“We’re close.”

“How close?” Maggie asked, setting the picture down. She was tired of speculating about the pair, wondering if she stood a chance up against a damn superhero.

“Is this an interrogation?” Alex’s brown eyes stared at her intently, searching. 

“I’m a detective. Asking questions is my business.”

Alex smiled weakly. “We’re very close, actually,” she answered honestly. “But not like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like what you’re insinuating.” Rather than seem upset by the questions, Alex looked almost… pleased. Maggie took that as a good sign. She drifted closer.

“Do you want to be?”

“Um… no.” Alex grinned, amused. “I have history with Supergirl. A lot of history. Someday maybe I can tell you more about that, but we’ve never been involved, and we never will be.”

“Why not?”

Tilting her head in the low light, Alex studied Maggie curiously. “Why do you care?”

Maggie took a deep breath. “I think you know why I care, Danvers.”

Alex stared at her. “What happened on your date tonight?”

Hesitating, Maggie sighed, unable to lie to this woman. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she grudgingly admitted.

Alex swallowed hard, her breath catching in surprise. “Really?” she whispered, but there was a hint of hope in her voice, and that’s all Maggie needed.

Setting her beer on the table, Maggie plucked Alex’s bottle from her fingers and set it aside as well. Alex watched her curiously, her pulse thundering fast above her collarbone where her loose t-shirt exposed a tempting amount of skin. Maggie stepped closer. She hadn’t come here for this, but the anticipation that hung thick in the air between them was a little too seductive to resist.

Her fingers slowly fisted in Alex’s t-shirt, brushing against a strong stomach before tightening and tugging lightly. Alex didn’t resist, allowing herself to be pulled in close.

“You’re dangerous, Danvers. And you ruined my date.”

Alex’s right eyebrow arched neatly. “ _I_ ruined your date? I wasn’t even there.”

“My date started talking about a threesome with you.”

Maggie thought Alex might blush or stutter at the thought, but instead Alex smiled, her grin bordering on wicked and insanely hot.

“I don’t like to share,” Alex stated before dipping her head and capturing Maggie’s lips with her own.

Letting go of Alex’s shirt, Maggie ran her hands under it instead, fingers drifting over taut muscles. When Alex shifted and they flexed beneath her touch, Maggie moaned softly into Alex mouth. “Jesus, Danvers,” she whispered against Alex’s lips.

“You could call me by my first name, you know.” Alex kissed her again, somehow even hotter than before, and Maggie knew she was in over her head and drowning fast.

“Make me,” Maggie dared when they finally parted again.

Alex stared at her for a long moment, both of them breathing hard, Maggie’s fingers inching higher on her skin. “Challenge accepted.”

****

Waking up in Alex Danvers bed, surrounded by the other woman’s scent and naked warmth was better that Maggie could have imagined. She stretched slightly, her body pleasantly feeling the effects of their long, active night together, and Alex snuggled closer.

She could get very used to this, Maggie thought distractedly, and that idea was both terrifying and strangely appealing.

“Wasn’t sure you’d stay,” Alex said softly.

“Yeah, well…” Maggie swallowed, running her fingertips along Alex’s arm where it was wrapped possessively around Maggie’s hips. Alex had the cutest freckles. “You seem to be an exception to a lot of my rules, Danvers.”

Alex lightly kissed her shoulder, and Maggie knew she was screwed. Now that she knew what it was like to fall asleep in Alex’s arms and to wake up with the taller woman wrapped around her, Maggie couldn’t imagine starting her days any other way.

“I think I’m in trouble here,” Maggie admitted, as much to herself as Alex.

“Welcome to the club,” Alex said after a moment.

Rolling over, Maggie stared at her. Alex looked beautiful, the sunlight streaming in through the windows bringing out the fiery highlights in her hair. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Alex sighed. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been on an actual date? Since I _wanted_ to go on one?”

Maggie shook her head. 

“Two years. Two very long years.”

Wincing, Maggie tried not to smile. “You were trying to ask me out last night, weren’t you?”

“For a detective, you were being a little clueless.”

Maggie let her hands drift over Alex’s body, watching as the agent drew in a ragged breath as Maggie found sensitive spots to explore. “I wasn’t used to you being that smooth.” She eased closer, running her lips down the column of Alex’s throat.

“Ouch,” Alex muttered, twisting her mouth in an effort to keep a smile from forming as her arms came around Maggie’s back. “I can’t help it if you get me flustered, Sawyer.”

“Speaking of getting you flustered…” Maggie slipped her thigh between Alex’s, savoring the sharp breath Alex sucked in and the way Alex’s hands gripped her shoulders, urging her closer. This thing between them suddenly felt very warm, heavy, and real, and Maggie wanted more of it. Needed it. She was beginning to suspect she could never get enough of Alex Danvers even if she spent a lifetime trying. “Hope you don’t mind, but I plan on making us both very late to work.”

“Worth it,” Alex breathed before their lips met and the world fell away.


End file.
